


Follow You

by samptra



Series: Sugar Sugar [2]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Peter Parker, Rare Pairings, Romance, Sassy Steve Rogers, Sex, Smart Peter Parker, Soft Boys, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samptra/pseuds/samptra
Summary: "Alright, babe?” A warm arm slid around his waist drawing him close and he went willingly, head resting against a strong shoulder as his boyfriend held him close.“No,” he mumbled, “Rather be home in bed.”Peter chuckled, Steve, feeling the faintest brush of lips against his temple. "I know, you’re really leaning into the ‘eccentric artist’ persona.”“Not yet but I’m getting close,” he murmured, as he glanced around the room full of art critics and people so wealthy he was getting hives just thinking about it.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Series: Sugar Sugar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667380
Comments: 4
Kudos: 146





	Follow You

**Author's Note:**

> So this matches up with Sugar Baby, I recommend reading that before this or it's not going to make a lot of sense. This is just a short fluffy, smutty piece, and of course my signature fluff. I hope you all enjoy I love these two and want them all the best. Thanks for reading!

* * *

“Your work is truly unique Mr. Rogers, a breath of fresh air in the art world.”

Steve resisted rolling his eyes but only just.

“Thank you,” he replied smile feeling too tight on his face.

The simpering women blinked at him from behind large bejewelled glasses before she moved on leaving Steve to sigh, shoulders slumping.

"Alright, babe?” A warm arm slid around his waist drawing him close and he went willingly, head resting against a strong shoulder as his boyfriend held him close.

“No,” he mumbled, “Rather be home in bed.”

Peter chuckled, Steve, feeling the faintest brush of lips against his temple. "I know, you’re really leaning into the ‘eccentric artist’ persona.”

“Not yet but I’m getting close,” he murmured, as he glanced around the room full of art critics and people so wealthy he was getting hives just thinking about it.

Peter hummed pulling him closer, and Steve buried his face in his neck with a soft sigh. He wasn’t feeling all that great, but that was really nothing new. His face hurt, tight and painful around the stiches and his body ached. He hoped vainly it wasn’t a cold, that’s just what he needed on top of his mangled face. His relationship with Peter was still relatively new…and he really hoped to be a little further into it before he got sick.

Steve sick was not pretty.

“Steven, darling!”

Reluctantly he pulled away from his boyfriend plastering a fake smile on his face, he just had to make it through tonight, and if he sold even have his pieces he wouldn’t have to have another show for a long while.

-#-#-#-

Peter glanced up as Steve settled on the bed with a groan. The lithe blonde looked tired out, dark bags under his eyes and faintly flushed cheeks stark against his pale skin. The stiches in his cheek looked a little angry, and inflamed. Worried Peter padded across the bedroom shedding his suit coat as he went. Moving to stand before his lover he settled a gentle hand in the straw blonde hair, gently carding through the fine locks.

“How are you doing love?” He asked gently, pleased when Steve looked up nuzzling into his palm. Those startlingly intense blue eyes fluttering, as fair lashes brushed his cheeks.

“Just tired,” he admitted, and Peter felt his heart swell in his chest. It had taken them some time to reach this level of intimacy together. Steve has been so skittish and closed when they first met, prickly and unapproachable. Yet there had been something so venerable about him, tender and scared it had pulled at every protective instinct in him. He’d learned fast thought the small blonde would have none of it.

_Steve wheezed as they reached the top of the stair, narrow chest heaving. Peter felt instantly guilting maybe he shouldn't have suggested a walk…in the middle of February._

_“Maybe we should-” he cut off at a glare from the smaller man._

_“I’m fine,” he said, flushed cheeks and laboured breathing belaying his words._

_"But maybe," he snapped his jaw shut at the steely-eyed look._

_“I’m fine,” he snapped resolutely striding ahead, Peter jogging to catch up._

Peter leaned forward kissing his cheek, before h knelt between Steve’s legs, gently tugging off the ridiculous cat socks he wore. Pausing to gently massage cold feet, pleased when he felt long fingers curl in his hair. Grinning he skimmed up slender legs to the suspenders he wore.

Peter gently slid them off slender shoulders pausing to kiss chapped lips, as his fingers moved to undo the bowtie at his neck finding a small smile; as if he wore actual bow ties.

Tugging the material free he turned to the buttons on his dress shirt, grinning into the kiss as he pulled the material free leaving Steve in his undershirt.

“Anyone tell you, you dress like an old man?” Peter teased.

Steve huffed a little laugh as he lifted his hips, Peter stripping him of his slacks. “I am an old man,” he grumbled, his glare ruined by flushed cheeks and slumberous eyes.

Peter hummed noncommittally, there was a grand total of three years between them, but he’d long ago realized Steve was a rather old soul. He knew Steve wasn’t doing it ironically or on purpose, but the hipster esthetic worked for him…and it defiantly worked for Peter.

Kissing a pert nose just to see his face crinkle he tugged he tank top off, running his hands across acres of smooth, pale skin. Steve shuddered under his touch. Unable to help himself Peter pressed a kiss to a delicate looking collar bone. Moving across the thin chest he ran his hands down creamy thighs pausing, looking up into those overly bright eyes.

“God yes please," Steve breathed as he buried his fingers in Peter's hair. He didn't need to be told twice. He gently pushed Steve back against the bedspread, pausing to tug off his own shirt before he was crawling between his legs kissing him deeply. Breaking contact he wrestled with the rest of his clothing. 

Nude Steve wiggled further onto the bed, Peter could feel that intense stare on him as he shucked his pants and briefs. He didn’t waste any time moving back between is boyfriends, lean legs as he pressed a kiss to one knee then the next, moving up his legs towards his main goal. Steve was already hard, his erection leaking, inviting him to touch.

Looking up at blue eyes for a moment as he gave a few teasing licks before he swallowed him down. “Pete!” he gasped and those long fingers tighten in his hair as Steve thrust into his mouth. He hummed, feeling those lean legs wrap around his shoulders.

"Yes….yes…fuck yes," Steve panted and thrust into his mouth.

Taking him deeper he rubbed his own erection into the bed, unable to help himself. Steve was wonderfully uninhibited when they had sex. It was the one time when all those carefully built walls came down, and he let Peter in.

Those hands in his hair were gently tugging him off, he complied, letting Steve slip from his mouth with an obscene pop. The slender blonde tugged him up, kissing him open-mouthed and dirty.

“Please Peter, please…” Steve begged against his lips.

He groaned, pulling back a moment to gaze at that sweet face; he could deny him nothing. He reached for the bedside table tugging open the drawer and pulling out the bottle of lube. Steve bit Peter’s bottom lip tugging it playfully and he couldn’t help but grin.

Sitting back he manhandled Steve into place, pressing thin legs back he kissed a knobby knee before he flicked open the lube and slicking his fingers before pressing one against him gently capturing his lips as he pressed in, crooking his finger he grinned as Steve gasped and arched against him.

Leaning further he kissed Steve hot and open-mouthed as he worked a second finger inside the blonde, shuddering at the tight heat that surrounded him.

  
“More,” Steve demanded against his lips, and Peter obliging his own patience beginning to wear thin. Flexing three fingers deep inside his lover, he watched as Steve shook and shuddered, lips red and slick, eyes so blown they were almost black.

Gently withdrawing his fingers he pulled back a little slicking himself up as Steve hooked his legs over his shoulders. Grinning he hauled him close as he slid slowly inside the hot slick heat Steve groaning at the smooth slide. He paused as Steve clenched reflexively around him, shuddering at the silken ripple.

He sought out those lips again, devouring him, pressing a little deeper, catching the soft pants, and breathy moans not wanting to miss a moment. Steve shifted underneath him, arching his hips and tightening his legs.

“Come on Pete, move,” he begged.

Peter didn’t need to be told twice. He was moving then, rocking in and out of the slim body beneath him, bending Steve almost in half; god he was flexible.

Time slowed, and blended, stretching thickly between them as he moved with intention. Steve gasping and moaning below him, looking utterly debauched. Peter shifted and Steve all but screamed his pleasure back arching and thighs tightening. 

Clenching his teeth in an effort to draw out their lovemaking Peter planted his feet for more leverage. Hands gripping slim hips probably too tight, he bruised so easily…but Steve loved it…and Peter not so secretly did too.

"Pete yes, fuck yes right there!" He could feel the pale legs tremble, as he pressed a filthy open-mouthed kiss to his boyfriend. Panting together as he snapped his hips forward with more force, rocking them harder on the bed.

“Peter!”

Steve squeezed harder, arching into him, Peter moved a hand between them gripping Steve as he thrust into him harder. "Come, baby," he murmured squeezing him as he hit his sweet spot head-on. 

"YES!" Steve screamed back-arching, tightening around him so perfectly. Peter shuddered warm wetness between them as he thrust deep finally letting his own orgasm wash over him as he spilled deep inside his lover with a ragged moan.

Boneless he collapsed against the smaller man, careful to distribute his weight so he didn’t put undue pressure on Steve’s chest. Content to bask in the afterglow he closed his eyes pressing a soft kiss to the pale chest, listening to the other racing heart. He eased his own breathing, listening to Steve’s, in case he had to grab his inhaler.

As the blonde’s heart slowed he relaxed as those long, fingers gently carded through his hair.

“Hope Buck was staying with Tony tonight,” Peter mumbled into the warm skin under his cheek.

Steve gave a small breathy chuckle, "I think I'm losing my roommate."

Peter hummed in agreement, “It was a sweet thing…with the painting.”

Steve huffed, “Someone needed to smash their heads together, was getting tired watching them dance around each other.” He paused a moment, “Doesn’t hurt that Tony insisted on paying twice the asking price.”

Peter laughed at that, feeling Steve shiver under him as their bodies cooled. Carefully shifting he disengaged with Steve, moving to help his boyfriend up, holding him close as they headed for the shower.

Stepping under the warm spray he couldn’t resist kissing him again, he looked akin to a wet dog with his blond hair plastered to his head but Peter couldn’t imagine loving anyone more.

Pulling back a little he rested their foreheads together under the warm spray, “How about you move in with me?” he asked softly.

Steve grinned wide and soppy, “I was hoping you’d ask.”

They kissed again slow and leisurely, "I love you," Steve said eyes too big and to blue. Peter gently cupped his face, ignoring the steady pulse of hot water running over them, his entire focus on the man before him. Steve looked so open, honest…Peter lost his heart all over again.

“I love you too Steve,” he promised, his tears hidden by the shower.

Steve was in his arm, head tucked under his chin as he held him tight, wondering at his good fortune that he had Steve in his life.

“I’m not living in Queen’s,” Steve muttered, Peter laughed aloud shaking his head.

-#-#-#-

**6 months later**

He stepped back eyeing the canvas critically, absently worrying his lower lip between straight white teeth. He had been working on it for months, and he was pretty sure it was ready….

He sighed running a paint-smeared hand through his hair, was he ready?

“Babe?”

Peter’s voice called from down the hall, Steve took one last look at the painting before he stepped out of his studio in search of his boyfriend.

“Here,” he called, waiting as a familiar mop of dark hair appeared around the corner with a wide smile. Steve smothered a grin as he leaned against the doorframe, taking in the other. Peter had left this morning in a tie and suit coat, every inch Professor Parker.

“How long did it last?” He asked amused, at the now tieless, rumpled looking man.

Peter shrugged sheepishly, “Noon.”

Laughing Steve stepped closer wrapping his arms around the little taller man, “How was your first-day dear?"

Peter returned the embrace, pulling him close and pressing a kiss to his nose, “Good day,” he mumbled before kissing him in earnest.

Steve sighed leaning into the other man, “Want to hear all about, dinner?”

Peter hummed hands moving to rest on his hips, “Sounds good, how was your day?”

Steve squeezed him tighter, taking a fortifying breath, it was now or never.

“Finished a new piece want to see?”

“Of course,” Peter returned the embrace before Steve pulled away tugging him towards his studio. Peter followed Steve setting his jaw before they stepped into the airy room. Steve felt Peter go ridged beside him still and unmoving.

Steve worried at his ragged nails as he glanced at his boyfriend. Peter stepped towards the painting me eyes wide as he got closer. Steve shifted from foot to foot, crossing and uncrossing his arms as he waited for Peter to say something. He glanced from his silent boyfriend to the painting and back.

“Steve…” Peter said softly, glancing at him before turning back to the painting. Taking that as his cue Steve tugged the ring out of his pocket and dropping to one knee taking a breath, then another.

“Peter,” he tried but it came out as more of a wheeze. He gasped, as his chest constricted and he wanted to scream in frustration not now…please not now.

“Steve!” Peter turned to him fully then, and be wished he hadn’t. He must look a moron on one knee having an asthma attack. Peter whipped around grabbing his inhaler off his bench before hurrying to kneel before him. Gasping Steve took it gratefully, inhaling once, his chest starting to ease, and by his second puff, he was breathing again and horrifyingly embarrassed.

Looking anywhere but at the man he loved, he wondered how on earth he was going to salvage this. It had seemed so romantic…but now….

“Steve?”

He didn’t want to look, he really didn’t…

“Steve love,” reluctantly he met hazel eyes, terrified he’d messed this all up. Pete captured him easily, gaze warm and loving, “Yes.”

It took Steve a long moment to process, “Yes?”

Peter was smiling, “Yes.”

“Yes," Steve said as he took Peter's hand his own trembling as he slid the small simple band onto his finger before he was throwing his arms around his neck and drawing him in for a soul-searing kiss. 

Parting sometime later, he felt warm hands cup his face, “Want to hear something funny?”

Steve looked at Peter curiously, tears filling his eyes as the young man fumbled a band out of his pocket, “Really?”

The other nodded laughing, “I was going to tonight at dinner, go back to that place…remember after when we kissed and had an allergic reaction?”

Steve laughed wiping at his face, he had promised he wasn't going to cry…he looked awful when he cried. He held his hand out sniffing as the band was slid on, it was rose gold, his favourite.

“And you called Bucky ruining their night,” Steve teased before kissing him again, then again just because he could.

“Yes well, I think you had me beat, it’s beautiful Steve,” Peter was grinning at him sweetly, Steve flushed.

“It’s nothing,” he mumbled embarrassed as Peter gathered him close turning them so they were cuddled together facing the painting. The canvas was vivid and bright, two figures featuring prominently in the foreground. _Captain America,_ his not so secret alter ego, was standing in the setting sun, his mask missing. Hanging upside down, and maskless, _Spider-man_ pressed close as the pair in the painting kissing tenderly.

It was easily his favourite thing.

They sat in comfortable silence then, warm and together, “Can’t wait to tell Buck,” Steve mused.

Peter hummed, and Steve felt a kiss on his head, “Maybe tell him tomorrow.”

Steve paused a moment, still basking in the warmth before the words registered, “Wait, why tomorrow?”

Peter shrugged, and Steve leaned back, “Why Peter, what do you know?”

He narrowed his eyes at his fiancé, as the man shook his head wide grin splitting his face, “Come on dinner’s waiting.”

Steve wasn’t ready to let it go, “Come on tell me, what do you know?”

Peter was already up, a sly smile on his face, reaching out a hand to help him up, Steve put his hand in his, new ring catching the light, unable to help the wide grin that split his face. 

“Come on Pete, what do you know?”

Steve grinned as Peter just laughed, Steve content to follow his fiancé anywhere.

End. 


End file.
